The Consequences of Hurting Him
by Kairen - Goddess of the Night
Summary: Kagome mistakens a situation.... and things go horribly arought.


**_Disclaimer: _**Kai - chan: Okay I don't know the most gorgeous hanyou around, so sue me!

Inuyasha: And you're the most gorgeous demon i've ever known...smiles

Kai-chan: I have business to do if you'll excuse me... I Own Him...He's MINE! gets ready to kiss Inu-chan... Wha? Wakes up from dream Kuso...

****

****

**_The Consequences of Hurting Him_**

The rain hit my face as I closed my eyes...the blood and tears running with the rainwater making the ground become a reddish watercolor. I slammed my fist on the shrine's wall...letting my hand become a new breed of purple mixed in with black. I hit it again...repeatedly until there wasn't any strength left in me, when I felt a slow, cold breeze flow beside my face I started to realize the damage that had been done. The water mixed in with my blood...swirling around each other like two kids playing and holding hands, I stopped for a minute to laugh lightly...but my voice was blank, souless, and cold. I started to tear again as my body was giving away from the concrete wall...my knees buckled under me as my jeans got even more damp and my socks were torn from running them across the concrete walk. I fell down curling into a ball as I fell...I had no life in me...I was a lifeless shell. My nightmare came true I thought while the rain poured down my frail form...I am finally all alone. I'll never get Inuyasha back...I lashed out at him, thinking he was going with Kikyo, and I said those horrible things to him before he even had a chance to say anything...and now Kikyo's dead, and her soul is at peace.

Inuyasha was planning to tell me he wanted me to stay with him...but before he could even say "Stop! I Love-" I went and said I hated him...and that he was a lying half-breed..and then I screamed that he could go to Kikyo and that I didn't care. But after I was through with saying all of those...terrible things... he had the most hurtful...betrayed look in his eyes...and as I cried he did something I haven't seen him do in a long time...he cried too. I felt like I wanted to climb under a rock...no, I wanted to be the rock. I ran into the Bone Eater's Well and appeared in the bottom of the Higurashi Shrine's well...I climbed out of it...then it started raining. And here I am now lying in my own tears and my blood as I finished abusing the wall.. I cried for what seemed hours...and watched my blood wash down the stairs like a small waterfall flowing down to the streets. It was myself...I am to blame...I can't believe I ran away the only person I ever loved. "Someone just kill me now!" I cried into the rain, knowing full well that not a single person would hear me out here.

After about two hours I raised myself off the ground and into the house...turned on the lights...and slowly straddled the kitchen floor. I shed another wave of tears as I reached for the fourth drawer down, and grabbed the steak knife from the back of it...I was shaking as the blood from outside continued to seep through my clothing and drip slowly onto the linolium floor in puddles. I blinked as I wiped my tears with my sleeve, and continued to just look at the knife in my hand. I had no second thoughts, I wasn't afraid...I planned it out carefully, the feelings of hurt I threw out at everyone will no longer exist. I raised the blade, closed the drawer and stuck it into my pants pocket...I then walked slowly up to my bedroom and opened the door. I went into my closet and got the rope I had lying on the top shelf, and then grabbed my stool from under my dresser, I locked my door before I carried my items downstairs and walked outside towards the Goshinboku tree...

The tree seemed alive with my small size and and it's enormous branches, the leaves swaying with the wind and rain, while the rain just slid off the green objects. I looked up at the sky, as it was as black and dead as I was in soul. I shed more tears as I slowly walked to the enormous sacred tree limping as I went. I took the stool ans set it a little ways from the tree, and it's shadow... both hovering over me like a silent stalker. I wrapped the rope into a noose before curling it up and throwing it over the tree's appendages. After shaking it into place, I found the way I wanted it to lie on the branches and tied the rope into about three or four knots so as to not let it go loose while I was doing this. The rain made it look as if I were crying a fountain of tears each drop fusing within the puddles of blood dripping down my clothes and arms. I looked at my hands and just stood silently... they had become an even darker shade of purple mixed in with a little black as well as the bits of dried blood around the horrendous bruises and cuts. I look at my handiwork as I start to reach for the knife in my pants pocket. I shed even more tears, as I continued to apologize to thin air over and over again.

"Gomen nasai Inuyasha" I whisper into nothingness. As I separate my skin with the long blade I start to carve a letter. Blood starts to pour out of my arm as I write something slowly into my arm, one letter after the other... 'Please forgive me' is my last thought before finishing the last two letters. Blood seeps through my clothes and drips furiously into puddles upon the ground, reminiscing with the rain that poured down on the earth. I drop the knife as I finsh carving the very last letter, my arm growing weak and useless as the blood continues to gush out and down my shirt...once again meeting with the rain and mixing into horrific colors of death. My left arm completely useless now, I take my right arm and slowly hook the noose over my head, flinching from the rough texture of the rope. As I slipped it over my head, I took one small step to the very edge of the stool and thought one last time 'I can't live without you...Inuyasha...i'm so very sorry!' as I slipped off the stool I shed one last tear...but with so much rain, no one would have ever known.

"Kagome!... Where are you!" Inuyasha screamed as he went through the passage of the Bone Eater's well. "KAGO- ... wha-what's this?" Inuyasha saw the pools of blood next to Kagome's house. 'No, it couldn't be...' He climbed out of the wall meeting puddles of blood on the concrete that had footprints going in and out of the house. And the footprints ended... at the Goshinboku tree. "Kagome... he started to cry, KAGOMEEEE!" He let everyone know just how sad he was, it actually happened... Kagome was.. was gone. And there was no way to bring her back. "Kagome...i'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" He all out yelled to the nothingness. Inuyasha knew what he must do now, he shed more tears as he grabbed his Tetsusuiga out the sheath. 'I'm coming Kagome...just you wait' Inuyasha raised the sword to where the sharp tip was jabbed into his stomach, he shed one last tear as he whipered Kagome's name into the quiet, cold winds and then stabbed himself completely through with his sword. The blood pooled all around the cement, blending in with his robe of the fire rat which laid all around his lifeless cold body. His bright amber orbs, now pale yellow blank slates...and his skin paler then the most fullest of moons. And he did this all for love...only for love. Inuyasha now lye lifeless slumped under Kagome's dangling body...and the word's 'I Love You' carved into Kagome's arm, which hung lifelessly as the blood kept seeping into puddles upon the cement...mixing into her love's lost blood. Kagome couldn't live without 'him' and see what these lengths brought her to. Love is even stronger in death.

The End


End file.
